


Pancake Day

by Libstar



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libstar/pseuds/Libstar
Summary: Written for Miranda who said today that they wanted more snapshots into the 'Forever Kind of Love' verse and because it's pancake day.Total AU where it has only ever been Bernie and Serena and their kids, totally fluffy and somewhat lacking in much plot.





	

 

“Bernie what are you doing?” Serena asked, shuffling into the kitchen, a sleeping Charlotte lying against her shoulder. She'd woken to feed the baby and found the bed empty, no sign of Bernie anywhere until she'd crossed the landing to the nursery and detected the tell tale clatter of pots and pans in the kitchen, it was a miracle the blonde hadn't woken Cameron up. The kitchen looked like a bomb had exploded in it but she didn't have the energy to care, hoping against hope that Bernie would clean up her mess when she had finished doing whatever it was she was doing.

“I'm making pancakes,” Bernie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world though for Serena it didn't really clear much up, pancake day had been three weeks before, Charlotte had been born since then, she barely remembered what she had done that day, wasn't even convinced she had made pancakes for herself and Cameron, “I know it was a few weeks ago now but I missed it and while I missed other things too this is the only one I can rectify.”

“Oh Bernie,” Serena drifted over and rested herself against her wife's side, moving Charlotte from her shoulder so that she was cradled in her arms. “Please stop beating yourself up about all of this.”

“How can I?” Bernie sighed, dropping her chin to her chest and rubbing at her forehead, transferring a streak of flour from her fingers to her skin, “I'm already going to miss so much of her growing up, I was supposed to be there when she was born.”

“Bernie look at me,” Serena soothed, her heart clenching at the dejected slump of her wife's shoulders, reaching out she brushed the hair from Bernie’s face and offered her a small smile, “you weren't to know that she would arrive early, God knows I didn't have any idea until she was almost with us, but this little girl is never going to doubt how much her big macho momma loves her and cherishes her and is fighting every day to get back to her.” She returns Bernie’s wobbly smile with a kiss and presses their foreheads together, their little girls cradled between them, “just like her mummy know the same thing.”  
They stood that way for long moments until a thud from upstairs alerts them to the fact Cam is awake.

“Why don't you go?”

“But the pancakes…”

“I'll finish them,” Serena smiled not sure how Bernie has managed it but sure that somehow she'd managed to get a ridiculously simple recipe completely wrong,

“Ok,” Bernie nodded then gestured shyly to Charlotte, “can I?”

“Of course,” Serena handed the baby to her carefully, “now go on before he tries to climb the baby gate again.”

Later, when they had all eaten their fill Cam has run off some of his morning energy and Bernie has returned the kitchen to some semblance of normality Serena found her family in the nursery. Bernie had built a comfy mattress for them in the middle of the floor and sprawled out in the middle of it all messy hair and long limbs. She had Charlotte laid out on her chest gurgling lightly and Cam laid out beside her, thumb of one hand in his mouth, the other curled round his momma’s arm, Bernie had one hand splayed against Charlotte’s back, the other holding Cameron's favourite book above her head so she could read to them both quietly. Serena was glad she had picked up her camera as she moved through the house; the click and whir of the old fashioned film camera drew a questioning eyebrow from Bernie but all Serena offered was a smile and a blown kiss before she left the room again. As much as she wanted to spend every waking moment with her wife while she was home, Serena also knew that it was important that she give Bernie and the kids time to bond without her interference. God knew it wasn't easy being an army wife but Serena had meant what she had told the blonde earlier; there would never be a day that went by that her children weren't told how much their momma loved them, how much she wanted to be home with them and how much every day she was away from them was just another day closer to having her home for good.


End file.
